Una Selfie
by Ebano -Ebi
Summary: kagura y sougo pasan una noche tranquila hasta que los incesantes sonidos del móvil despiertan a un malhumorado Sougo. okikagu *VIÑETA* Pertenece al reto del grupo *Retos Vergas* Día 1.


**Una Selfie**

 **Este fic pertenece a un reto del grupo de whatsapp ´´Retos Vergas´´**

 **(grupo de shipeo, especialmente okikagu)**

Era muy temprano en la mañana.

El día de ayer Hijikata y kondo habían avisado al capitán de la primera división del Shinsegumi, que podía tomarse un día de descanso. Sougo no es de los que se toman el día, incluso cuando tiene tiempo libre sigue con alguna de sus investigaciones como civil, pero ese día había optado por aceptar ese merecido descanso.

Hace unos meses comenzó a verse con Kagura del clan Yato, miembro importante de la Yorozuya, de una manera no tan típica como hace unos dos años atrás. Ambos llevaban una relación seria de pareja, las presentaciones y los intentos de matarlos habían quedado en el pasado. Los ´´papis´´ de Kagura eran muy celosos.

Sougo tuvo la idea de invitarla a cenar a lo cual la chica había aceptado gustosa pasar el día con él. Claro que Okita Sougo, alias, el sádico no podía solo darle gustos a ella sacándola de paseo y comprarle comida a su pozo sin fondo, solo porque sí. El chico había dado la condición de que esta pasara la noche con él, y no necesariamente para dormir. Había pasado largo rato que no lo hacían y Kagura estaba conforme con la paga, por no decir gustosa. Para Kagura todo era apetecible.

No era la primera vez que se desvelaban toda la noche, pero si había pasado algún tiempo desde que lo habían hecho.

¿Dormir? Ya tendrían tiempo para ello, o eso era lo que Okita Sougo pensaba.

Alrededor de las ocho de la mañana Sakata Gintoki, padre adoptivo de su novia comenzó a llamarla incesantemente por su teléfono celular. La chica había recibido el móvil como regalo cortesía de danna, según él, porque no había podido darle nada en su pasado cumple años. Y por qué tal regalo? El permanentado, sabiendo que la chica tenía edad para hacer esto y aquello con su novio, y que sus hormonas estaban muy alborotadas prefirió no lamentarse y regalarle un móvil para rastrearla y evitar cualquier momento desagradable. Y precisamente ese era el mal de Sougo, su suegrito había comenzado a rastrearla por todo Edo evitando que consiga su premio nocturno. Tardo vario tiempo en darse cuenta de que ese maldito aparato tenía un rastreador. Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde ese hecho. Pero a los endemoniados vendedores de drogas se les ocurría poner sus puestos en esos momentos. El pobre del capitán, Okita Sougo, no había conseguido tocar siquiera a la chica hace un largo tiempo y ansiaba volver a hacerlo tanto como ella, ese era el porqué de tan larga noche.

Suponía que Sakata no encontraba a Kagura por ningún lado gracias a que tiro muy lejos ese maldito rastreador, por lo que el complejo de hija quería que la chica le respondiera los mensajes o que le devolviera las llamadas… pero nada. Su novia dormía muy profundamente, tan así era, que no estaba al tanto del sonido incesante de ese maldito aparato.

Molesto tomo el celular solo para ver un total de:

´´146 llamadas de Gin-chan´´ y más de:

´´78 mensajes de Gin-chan´´.

Ojeo algún que otro mensaje, básicamente decían ´´Kagura-chan dónde estás? Estas no son horas de andar en la calle!´´ o ´´si Okita -kun te hizo algo malo, lo castrare! Lo hare, responde!´´ Y un sinfín de malos comentarios acerca de su inocente persona.

No había dormido mucho, el reloj marcaba 8:36 am, el realmente no había dormido nada.

Pensó en vengarse, su sueño no podía ser interrumpido por nadie, eso era algo que Gin tendría de aprender.

Sougo tomo el celular de Kagura y encuadro su rostro cerca del de ella. Se aseguró que a la chica no se le viera más que lo justo y necesario para demostrarle al danna que ella estaba con él. Con el hombro de Kagura descubierto y parte de su espalda, sabía que sus intenciones si iban a surtir efecto. Él estaba sin camisa, prácticamente sin ropa, con una sonrisa muy grande y burlona. Kagura con el pelo desordenado durmiendo sobre el pecho de Sougo, bastante cómoda y feliz (se le notaba una sutil sonrisa). Y entonces, el flash del celular. Sougo envió esa imagen al remitente que no había dejado que el pobre conciliara el sueño. Claro que antes de enviar esa hermosa foto se la envió a su propio celular, guardando el recuerdo.

El mensaje para Sakata Gintoki, decía:

´´Para: Gin-chan

(Imagen adjunta)

Danna, china no puede responderle ahora mismo.

Pero le envió una FOTO para que se dé cuenta que ella está MUY bien!´´

 **Espero y les guste.**

 **Me siento muy rara escribiendo tan poco en un capitulo.**

 **Pero bueno díganme si les gusto esta pequeña viñeta.**

 **Saludos**

 **Bye!**


End file.
